Observation stands, such as climbing stands, ladder stands, lock-on stands and the like are frequently used by hunters, wildlife observers and outdoor enthusiasts to assist them in hunting and/or observing wildlife, game or prey. Observation stands are usually attached or mounted to large trees and are placed at a desired elevation on the tree (typically 12 to 25 feet from ground level) for hunting or observing a particular animal or other wildlife indigenous to the area. Observation stands may be portable or may be permanently mounted and typically comprise frame members forming one or more platforms for providing the hunter or observer with a small place to sit and/or stand.
The use of an elevated observation stand to hunt or observe game or wildlife gives the hunter or observer a number of advantages such as remaining above the normal field of view of the wildlife, game or prey, raising the scent of the hunter or observer above the wildlife, game or prey and increasing the hunter's or observer's range of vision. However, due to the nature of the activity, a hunter or observer will normally spend a minimum of several hours in an observation stand hunting or observing wildlife or game. For this reason, hunters or observers utilizing such stands must carry with them whatever food, drink, gear or supplies that they may need or require during their stay in the observation stand. Once the hunter or observer has gained access to and, along with his or her gear and supplies, is situated within the observation stand, his or her bodily movements must necessarily be restricted or minimized in order to avoid detection by the wildlife, game or prey being sought. Adequate, stable, convenient and practical means for holding and storing, and for providing ready access to, the hunter's or observer's food, drink, gear and supplies; and which minimizes bodily movements necessary to reach and retrieve these needed items, is therefore highly desirable.
It would be expedient; therefore, to provide an improved apparatus for securely and safely holding, storing and providing convenient access to the food, drink, gear and supplies of a hunter or observer utilizing a tree-mounted observation stand.
Known devices, such as those disclosed in applicant's information disclosure statement submitted herewith, are not without undesirable features, disadvantages, disabilities and/or limitations.
The present invention is a substantial modification and significant improvement over known designs and incorporates unique and novel design features which distinguish the invention over existing art.